The Right Choice
by Knockout1389
Summary: She had to make the call. She had to do what was right. Now she watches as her best friend walks away, thinking she was pathetic. Several years later, the fate deem it that their paths must cross again. Not everything is as it seems though, on so many fronts.
1. Chapter 1

The Right Choice

DISCLAIMER/AN: sadly i do not own the works of Inuyasha. This is my first go round at writing a fan fiction so please be a little kind lol. Please enjoy and i will happily accept constructive criticism.

Special thank you to gamersweetheart! She had been a valuable asset to me writing this. Much love!

Chapter 1

She sat on the mountain ledge, wind blowing her long black hair. She watched the lands she fought to protect with serious eyes. So much had changed, so much time had passed. She had many answers and many questions. She set her eyes southwest, trouble was brewing. She could feel the winds bring her tales of unrest. She would have to leave her home soon, and she had no idea when she would be back to her beloved fortress. She had spent countless hours here reading, practicing, and learning new ways to help the lands she loved so much.

The mountain was holy, a sacred place of learning and healing. Apparently, it was long forgotten and abandoned. When she first entered the fortress, she wept for the loss of such an asset to the shrines. There were rooms large and small, filled with books and artifacts. Some things were so old she dared not touch them. So, at first, she just looked, and searched for whatever it was that had called her here. She spent the better part of 75 years here, wondering why she had never aged beyond that of 22-year-old woman. Many had asked her that question, in the beginning she didn't understand. It was through meditation in the fortress, many years later, that she found an answer to that question.

The forgotten shrine was huge, spanned for countless rooms and floors weaved beautifully through the mountain. Exploring took her many weeks, having to leave consistently to hunt for food made the task very tedious and slow. She used various blank scrolls she found to map the fortress. All the while steadily pointing herself towards where this compulsion pulled, constantly wondering what could have such power.

Many rooms held bookcases, over flowing with books. Some tomes held vast power, to the likes of which she could feel it brush against her skin. Almost as if they were trying to draw her attention. Other books, made noises, as though someone where trapped within them, howling and screaming for release. Though their pleas where highly muffled, for most of those books where thick.

Other rooms had neatly displayed artifacts, the only thing off about those rooms where the layers of dust that clung to everything. Some artifacts she understood why they were there. Like the great staff of Fujin, or the broad sword of Hachiman. Others, she had no clue as to what they were. Giant crystal balls of smoke and light. Other things looked to be weapons, or tools of some sort.

Her favorite rooms, where the ones dedicated to the kamis. They were beautiful and masterfully done. All of them where filled with statues of the deities, their familiars, and great murals on the walls of their stories. She would stop and pray at each shrine. Offering her thanks and asking for guidance as she found each one. When she stumbled upon Amaterasu-O-Mi-Kami's shrine, she stopped and prayed the longest there, eventually choosing that room to sleep in. Her logic behind this was she felt the safest there.

Finally, the compulsion won over, she stopped all extra exploring and went straight for the item. What she found, made her drop to her knees with emotions, power, and the flooding of long lost knowledge. 2 items laid on a table, a bow and a sword. The bow was beautiful and rather large. It was a beautiful white oak with moons and suns engraved down the entire length. The bow string was made from what looked like silver hair.

The sword, it seemed to glow and pulse. It seemed to be platinum in color with some sort of red metal etched into the broad side of the blade. A brilliant, almost alive sun was proudly placed with a moon as its counterpart on the other side. The cross guard was the same red metal, as it weaved to a point on each side. The grip was a silver leather, as it looked and felt, that seem to come alive and mold itself to her hand. The pommel was a raging sun, its flares where sharp and spiked, leaving no doubts on what that came in handy for.

As soon as both objects where in her hands, the flood gates open. Her mind was ripped wide open as the weapons dumped their vast knowledge into her brain. Hundreds of years of knowledge long lost, was put back into a lone Miko. Her body strained against the force of the onslaught. She tried in vain to keep it together. The Miko's body crashed into the floor, alone and in a place where no could find her.

The bow and sword where in a side room at the back. Sandwiched between Amaterasu's and Tsukuyomi_No_Mikoto's shrines. When the Miko activated the powers of the artifacts, the shrine seemed to come alive. Apparitions rose from the dust and started to put the fortress back in working order. They moved the sleeping Miko to her spot in the shrine, as ordered by their masters.

Many years had passed since that fateful day. Many days of pouring over books and exploring new parts of the fortress. Luckily the apparitions where of much assistance. Many of them being able to talk, and when they couldn't, they were happy to point or play follow the leader.

Looking out she watched the sun rise over the horizon, peacefully waiting for the time to come to head out. She heard the winds carry her a message, news of her young coming to find her. She knew he would be here today, she'd spent most of 75 years here, not all. During her stay at the forgotten shrine, she'd travel with her son, the only one left of her group. She would roam far and wide and help those in need, but always returning to her sanctuary, as she called it.


	2. Chapter 2

The Right Choice

Disclaimer/AN: still don't own Inuyasha lol. Hope you guys enjoy this. No lie im super nervous

Chapter 2

"Momma?" Shippou called. He loved her, as much as he would his very own mother.

"Yes?" Kagome looked over at her son, she couldn't help the pride that swelled in her. He had grown so much in the last 75 years. Tall, lean, and great potential to be more powerful than his sire, if the rumors were anything to go off of. His father was a great leader, a powerful kitsune, who was once known to give Inuyasha's father pause a time or two.

"Are you ready?" Shippou asked quietly, as he too loved the view before him.

"Yes, how long do you think it will take us to reach the Shiro? Will Kimiko be traveling with us?" she inquired.

"Yes, she will join us in a few days. She had some affairs with her parents to attend to first." Shippou replied blushing. Kimiko was his mate, he had found her 3 summers ago. He'd never been happier, and neither had Kagome.

"Wonderful, I do miss my daughter in law. She does so well to keep you in line," she said, with a smile and a wink.

Shaking his head and blushing, he turned to head into the shrine to grab her bag. Even with all her knowledge, she still managed to make the bag heavy.

"I don't even want to know what you could possibly be carrying if your bag is this heavy." Shippou said as he turned to look back at her.

"I have a feeling I won't be back here for a while. I took what I need or might need." Kagome replied a little meekly.

"I have a feeling you know more than you are sharing." Shippou stated.

"Indeed, I do, but those are things I can tell you on the way. Come, the time has come for us to get a move on." She replied with a smile on her face. Roaming the lands was her pass time after all, and she enjoyed it immensely.

"The first stop on my list is Jinenji, he has some roots that I am in dire need of." Kagome said as she started towards the trail down the mountain.

The trail down the mountain was rough terrain, it took the better part of a day to make it down, if you were a normal human that is. Kagome, thanks to the forgotten shrine, had learned she was more than that. She had also learned new ways to use the gifts she was given. With her newfound abilities, they made it down the mountain in minutes instead of hours.

"Wish you could do that back when we were fighting Naraku momma. That would've made thing a lot easier…" he trailed off. He realized the mistake too late.

"Me too." She replied sullenly.

This was a topic neither wanted to discuss. It was tender and sore, even after all the time that had passed.

"Do you want to make stop by there?" Shippou asked hesitantly.

"I'm not sure yet. It has been a long time." She replied, looking out into the forest.

"I agree. Is there a reason why we are heading to the western Shiro?" He was on rapid fire. He knew when she was holding back. He also knew the right questions to ask to get most of the answers he was looking for.

"Yes, Sesshomaru is still lord there, the winds tell me of troubles in his lands as well. We start there to offer aide, maybe he will call the other lords so that I may gather information." She stated calmly.

"Momma, you have made allies with all the cardinal lords, they all welcome you in their lands. Why not go to the north or east? Both are closer."

"I feel there is more than one reason I must travel to the west. I follow my gut, you know this."

"So, what would be the main one that takes us there now?" Curiosity shining in his eyes.

"We will need allies Shippou, Lord Sesshomaru not being the only one." She replied, knowing the kitsune was trying to dig for gold where only coal lived. He knew of her crush on the big inu.

"Please tell me you don't mean…"

"Yes, I do sadly." She cut him off.

"Really momma?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Though I do dread the reunion." Kagome said sadly.

Inuyasha, she thought as her mind decided once again to regale her with a time long since passed.

 _ **Flashback**_

"YES!" Kagome screamed as the last jewel shard was placed in her hand. She had finally done it. The last of the roaming jewel shards were hers. Now it was a matter of waiting for Naraku to show his ugly face.

"Bout time wench." Stated a grumpy Inuyasha, once again mad at the fact she had beat him to the kill.

"Oh hush, it was a team effort that has gotten us this far. If you complain one more time about me going home so much, I'll put those beads to good use. If it wasn't for you eating Ramen like you were dying, maybe I wouldn't have to go home as often." Kagome snapped. She was well past her tolerance of his attitude.

"keh" He responded. None too pleased with the Kagome had been acting the last few months.

Kagome shook her head and wondered over to her other companions who had been hurt in the fight due to said hanyou.

"Let's get you guys healed and feeling better. I have a good feeling we need to get back to Edo, and fast." Kagome stated tensely. Her senses were going crazy and she wasn't sure why. Her instincts were screaming at her to run.

"Thank you, Kagome," said Sango with a smile on her dirty face.

Kagome smiled, but the look in her eyes said she wasn't at all calm.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango asked, tensing immediately.

"I'm not sure. Everything inside of me is screaming to run as fast as I can and I can't seem to figure out why." She stated, the smile dropping from her face.

"Then I firmly believe we need to leave right now." Replied a very worried Miroku.

"I agree!" Sango jumped to her feet. Hand on her katana. "INYUASHA!" she yelled loudly.

"What?!" he bellowed back.

"We are leaving! Now!" Sango yelled back.

"What's the rush woman?!"

"It's just time to go Inuyasha! We don't need to be out in the open now that the last of the jewel shards have been found one way or another!" Miroku called back.

By then it was too late. Naraku arrived on scene.

"My beautiful Miko, you have found the last of the Shikon. Let's have a pleasant chat about we are going to come together along with completing the jewel." He commented slyly. Laughing from beneath his baboon pelt.

Laughing Kagome responded "That is the funniest thing I have heard all year Naraku. I think you have lost your mind. Do you think you are that special? Do you really think it's going to be that easy for you?"

 _I must stall for time. We need to come up with a plan and quickly!_ Kagome thought to herself _. What can I do? I mostly drained. Inuyasha is already beat down. Sango and Miroku I've already had to heal. Sesshomaru isn't around. What options do I have?_

"Do you think Miko, that you are strong enough to stop me? Do you have the strength left to stop me after the fight you have already had?" Naraku spat out, already angry at the female's audacity to laugh at him.

"Who knows, maybe I do, maybe I don't. Either way I'm willing to die trying to put the likes of you down, where you belong." Kagome stated coldly. She was tired of this monster walking the earth and getting away the horrendous acts he pulled.

 _I'm running out of time. Please Kami, we need a serious miracle right now. Wind Tunnel is no use…. Wait a second…. I think I got an idea._

As Naraku went to remove his pelt, Kagome took aim, pumping a good amount of force into her arrow. She released, hoping the arrow did what she needed.

As she released, she screamed out "To me, now!"

The arrow whizzed by the foul hanyou, he didn't fully escape the singe of her reiki though. You could see the burns across his right side.

Turning back, Naraku came to see that now, the group was together. With Kagome in front, the others where behind her, listening intently to the whispered words of the Miko.

"Ok guys, we got one chance. I know we are all tired but this is the best I got." She whispered frantically while watching the hanyou.

"Sango and Yasha, go after his stupid bugs. Get them out of the way. When they are clear, Miroku, I want you to try to suck up the dirty bug lover. While you have him stuck in one spot, I'm going to hit him with an arrow. I'll give it everything I have left. Hopefully that will be enough to at least delay this fight for a different day."

With that they all jumped apart. Inuyasha went left, slashing and cutting every bug and tree sadly, that crossed his path. Sango jumped right, throwing her Hiraikotsu and slashing with her blade. They were making quick work of the poisonous pests. Miroku and Kagome teamed up to keep Naraku on his toes. With Miroku using weak ofudas to keep him moving, and Kagome was doing the same with her arrows.

The saimyosho seemed to never stop, it was like he was mass producing them out of thin air.

"Change of plans! Attack him!" Kagome screamed. They weren't making any progress this way. Everyone was getting tired and all were starting to lose ground quickly.

Sango threw her Hiraikotsu as hard and as fast as she could. Miroku threw an empowerment ofuda, attaching it to Sango's Hiraikotsu, effectively making the attack stronger. Inuyasha and Kagome held fast, waiting for Naraku to dodge so they could attack him where he landed.

To their dismay, everything fell backwards when Kikiyo stepped out from the tress. Bow raised and arrow ready, she took her shot, aimed directly at Sango. No one saw what happened till it was too late, blood blossomed from Sango's chest as the arrow pierced her heart, dropping the young slayer to the ground.

As Miroku rushed to her side, Naraku took the monks distraction into his favor. Miroku never made it to Sango alive. As he rushed to his beloved, Naraku flashed in front of him, catching him by the throat.

"The time has come monk, join your pretty little slayer in the afterlife. Good riddance to your line, I'm so joyful to be the one who finally wipes it from existence!" Naraku spat in the monk's face.

Kagome and Inuyasha was barreling to the pair. Kagome got off a shot at Naraku, only to have Kikiyo's arrow intercept it. It was in that moment that everyone heard a snap, a thud, and a vicious laugh.

Naraku threw Miroku's lifeless form to the ground after snapping his neck. Laughing he turned to Kikiyo, but what he saw sent shivers through his spine.

Dangling by her throat, Kikiyo was caught by Sesshomaru, who had caught the smell of blood and battle on the winds. Without hesitation, he threw the dead Miko into the air, only to split her clay body with his poison whip.

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

"I heard he has been doing well under Lord Sesshomaru. He has become an honorable hanyou. Holds beta in the pack." Shippou stated, dragging Kagome out her thoughts.

"That's good news Shippou, tell me how you heard such things?" Kagome asked.

"Kimiko goes to the markets mother, she has great hearing. She heard western soldiers talking about their commanding hanyou Inuyasha." He replied, not wanting his mother to know that he himself had to been the Shiro, talking with the great lord about the happenings in the lands.

"Fair enough I suppose." She replied, laughing internally. She knew what he had been up to, the shrine was filled with all sorts of special items. She kept watchful eyes over those she cared about.

"Let's get a move on Shippou, I want to reach Jinenji by tomorrow." Kagome stated turning towards the southeast.

"Momma that's a week walk from here! How do you expect to get there that fast?" Shippou exclaimed.

"From a new book, of course." She stated, all the while smiling. She grabbed his arm, and with a quiet "hold on", they took to the skies.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer/AN: Nope, still don't own Inuyasha. Hopefully I have suckered you by now bahahahaha. Please feel free to let me know where im lacking. Please let me know if you like it.

I will respond to reviews at the end of each chapter 😊

Chapter 3

Her new book had warned her on the drain using her disk would cause. So, by the time the sun was starting to set, Kagome was to the point of exhaustion. They had made about half of their journey in a day. Stopping in a clearing, with a hot spring nearby, Kagome started to make camp. Shippou being an adult kitsune now, headed out to do the hunting.

Kagome set up the fire ring and collected wood, getting a fire roaring to life for when Shippou arrived back.

It had been some time before he had returned, with a decent sized boar, and a beautiful kitsune attached to his side.

"Kimiko!" Kagome yelled, bouncing to her feet and rushing to greet the girl.

"OKaasan-sama!" Kimiko yelled back, rushing to the woman.

"Stop it child, its either Kagome or Momma, no in between." Kagome replied, ever so happy to see the pair together. It always brought light to her heart and soul to see her son so happy with such an amazingly bright and beautiful kitsune.

"Of course, Kagome." Kimiko smiled in return.

"Let's get that boar on the fire, I'm drained and hungry." Kagome said leading the pair to the fire she had started.

"We are both hungry as well. I had to run hard and fast to make it here. You covered many miles quickly. How did you accomplish this?" Kimiko inquired, astounded that a human could manage such a thing.

"OH! One of the books I found at the fortress taught me a new way to use my reiki. Its draining, and tricky, but the knowledge in the book made it easier to accomplish." Kagome blushed and smiled brightly.

Kimiko had been to the fortress many times since mating with Shippou. He had warned her that his mother was human, but not human. Along with all the other things he had to explain to her too. She loved the hidden spot as much as they did. Not only did it have knowledge for the Miko to obtain, but it had knowledge for youkai as well. All youkai, even some that we sure were not part of this world anymore. Some things dated as far back as the creation of the youkai and humans.

Between the 3 of them, they had gained an insurmountable amount of knowledge. The kitsune being blessed with weapons from the fortress as well.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

The apparitions had approached both kitsune, beckoning them to follow the spirit. The spirit led them to the shrine of Inari, from there the form led them to a back room on the right. When the door opened, the kitsune gasped. Inside the room was filled with artifacts and books. Everything was dedicated to the kitsune or to the deity.

The apparition beckoned them once more, heading to the back of the room. There, resting on long silver pillows, were 4 swords. Pairs, as beautiful as a blossoming forest. Each sword was medium in length, forged with a strange green metal. Etched in silver where trees and kitsune running down the blades. The cross guards where roots, each ending in a point, with a bright green gem shining in the middle. The hilt was a tree trunk, and the pommel was the top of a tree, each leaf lined in silver.

When the kitsune had finally stopped staring, and picked up the sacred blades, both were hit with a spell that took them over. Frightened at first, they started to resist the spell. Neither liking the idea of not being in control.

" _Fear not children of the lands, we will not harm you."_ Voices spoke to the 2 immobile kitsune.

Appearing before them, were 2 of the masters. Deities of the lands and children of the gods. One was a tall male kitsune with bright red hair, he stood tall with his forest green armor. His hakama were black with soft black leather boots at his feet. He had a white haori and a forest green juban underneath. The other was a female kitsune, with dark chocolate hair. She was shorter than her partner, but stood proudly next to the male that she matched. Their clothes being identical to each other.

" _We are here to grant you a gift no other can offer. The kamis have decided you are most needed for what is to come. Please allow us to bestow upon you what no other has had since the time when we roamed the lands."_

With that the kitsune each cut their hands with the blades, trading one blade a piece, they then sliced again and traded back. As soon as the trade was made, both fell to their knees. Power enveloped them, a bond could be seen weaving around the already present mating bond.

" _In this room are many books that will tell you of the powers of the blades. Use them and love them well, for if you do, they will love you and fight for you in return. The blades are us, we have minds of our own, we will be joining you. You will hear us, and be able to sense us. Our knowledge will now become yours. Hold strong young ones. We will be with you."_

With that, the spirits flowed into the swords. The power surged to new heights as the bonds grew thicker, and stronger. Shippou's and Kimiko's mating bond also grew thicker, as the spirits own mating bond combined with theirs.

 _"My name is Daichi, my strength will be yours,"_ The male spirit spoke to Shippou.

" _My name is Katsumi, my strength will be yours,"_ The female said to Kimiko.

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

"Momma, how did you find such a book?" Shippou inquired.

"I asked the spirits. I told them that we were going to need a fast way to get around the lands. They took me into one of the libraries, then proceed to literally drop the book in my hands from the shelf." She laughed in response, remembering the look on the apparition's face as she squeaked.

Shippou and Kimiko laughed at this, knowing from first hand that sometimes the spirits of the fortress got a mind of their own. They had a mischievous side to them, which both kitsune fully enjoyed as it provided hours of entertainment and training. As hiding from an all-seeing apparition is very hard.

"Well love birds, this old girl is going to bathe. Behave and please watch over camp. As soon as I return you guys can go and have some alone time. I need to meditate anyways." Kagome said while winking at the two. She now understood the joys of embarrassing her child. She had a penchant for doing so.

Both kitsune turned back to the fire quickly, bright blushes adorning their faces. It was times like these that Kagome sorely missed her camera.

Turning to leave, Kagome stopped dead. Something was off and she wasn't sure what it could be. Something on the wind, a smell, a putrid one. The forest whispered of a cloud unknown. Slowly, fog started to roll into the clearing.

"We have trouble, come to me. I will put you both in a barrier till I can figure out what this fog is about. It doesn't feel natural at all." Kagome said. Moving towards her kits.

As soon as they were together, Kagome put a barrier up. She was taking no chances with her kit. She opened the barrier enough to let herself out. Shippou's protest could be heard but Kagome ignored it, in favor of finding out what exactly was going on. She had a feeling this is why the winds warned her of trouble and unrest through the lands.

Stepping out, Kagome lifted her hands, using her reiki, she tried to purify the fog. Seeing that this worked, she continued to test the fog. Trying to find out if it was dangerous to her or others. With that the fog reached out, and surrounded the Miko. Instantly Kagome knew this was going to be a problem. The moment she breathed in, she could feel fire ignite in her lungs. Trying to consume the valuable oxygen.

Kagome brought her reiki forth and sent it through her body, stopping the toxins in their tracks. She put a small barrier around her nose and mouth to prevent breathing in anymore of the foul fog. With a quickness, Kagome sent a powerful tendril of reiki through the fog, trying to trace it back to the creator. Sadly, as quickly as the fog came, it disappeared just as fast. Leaving behind nothing for the Miko to grab onto. No trace, no essence, no power trail.

"Well that tells me whoever we are dealing with is skilled. This could prove to be trickier than I first thought." Kagome stated as she turned towards the couple.

"We will sleep in shifts, I will take the first one momma. Between your barriers and someone keeping watch, we will be fine through the night." Shippou stated.

"I agree, I will take second watch Kagome-sama." Kimiko pitched in.

"Agreed. I only have one question though. Kimiko, Shippou said that you would be joining us in a few days. Not today. What brought you here so fast?" Kagome inquired.

"Katsumi warned me that our mates were traveling fast and gaining great distance between us. I told my family that I had to leave immediately. They understood and I took off as soon as I was ready." She replied with a smile.

"I'm glad you're here. We should rest. If we are sleeping in shifts, the night will come to its end faster. Since you are leaving last watch to me, I will handle our morning meal." Kagome said as she turned to get out bedding for everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer/AN: still don't own Inuyasha, sad I know right. Lol. Please enjoy.

So, there is a trend of flashbacks. It's for a reason I promise, I feel that they will stop as the story goes on and I combine the timelines, but considering I have no plot built yet and I'm 100% winging it, I ask for patience.

Chapter 4

Kimiko woke Kagome a couple hours before dawn. She smiled up at the young kitsune as she sat up and stretched her tired body. Getting up she put her warm blanket over both kitsune as it was chilly, the wind having a nip to it. She stocked some extra wood on the fire and strengthened the barrier around camp. Having slept most of the night, it had only weakened a little from what she intended. She set off to find food for the morning meal.

Hunting had become easy for her; the forest would whisper were a decent sized deer was. She followed the small trails, making very little noise. Once the deer was spotted, Kagome took aim and let fly her arrow, bringing down the forest creature quickly and without delay. Kagome quickly put the bow back on her back, prayed over the deer, then drug it back to camp. She cleaned the kill and got it over the fire to cook, while she went and took a bath.

She returned to camp just as day was starting to break. Shippou had already awakened, smelling the cooking meat. He had made sure it was already turned for her, smiling up as she approached.

"Good morning, did you enjoy your bath?" Shippou asked quietly, attempting to let Kimiko sleep after her hard run.

"Yes hun, it was much needed. Will you help me cut the meat so we can make strips for the trip?" Kagome asked. Trying to have everything ready to go by the time Kimiko woke.

"Yes momma." Shippou said, turning back to the meat to check it

Kagome proceeded to pack up the rest of camp and fill water canteens. No need to get dehydrated. She quickly and quietly put out the fire once the meat was done, and sat down as her and Shippou cut the deer. Working quietly and happily as they had done hundreds of times before. It made her think back on a time, after the jewel, when Shippou was still just a little too small to help much. Smiling her mind took her to the night he matured, right in front her eyes.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

70 years ago, 5 after the defeat of Naraku.

"Momma?" A little Shippou asked, his voice laced with worry.

"Yes Shippou? What's wrong baby?" Kagome answered, concerned immediately.

"Well, I know we've never talked about this, but my 75th birthday is tomorrow…" Kagome gasped at this, she knew what was coming. Shippou held up his hands, silently begging her to let him finish.

"I will mature soon; my beast will awaken from its slumber. I'm not sure how we are going to handle this. I know that I cannot do it on my own. I need a powerful youkai to make my beast settle so I can regain control. I have no idea what to do, so I'm asking for your help, for ideas. I don't expect you to have an answer Momma. I know that you don't know, but maybe you have some ideas that might help." Shippou finished, tears starting to well up.

"We will figure this out together baby. I have no idea what we can do but we will sit down and brainstorm. How long do we have?" Kagome asked, hoping for a little bit of time.

"The next new moon, when her rays have left this land, my beast will surge forth. We got lucky, the new moon was 3 days ago. We have close to a month to figure things out." Shippou said, trying to hold fast that it was enough time to work with.

"Oh, thank kami!" Kagome exclaimed, hugging Shippou. "That gives us time baby. We can do this." She said into his hair.

So, they traveled, from youkai village, to the next, trying to find answers. While in a village, Kagome caught wind of rumors. Rumors of a great western lord traveling nearby. Perking up, Kagome immediately released her senses, trying to find the inu. He had his aura shielded, but not enough to stop her from finding him. She nudged the great lord with her aura, gaining his attention. The duo rushed out of the village, heading towards Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stopped, knowing the aura all too well. Feeling the Miko rushing towards him, he stopped and sat at a tree trunk. Knowing it would take a few minutes for the pair to arrive, he relieved himself and closed his eyes, keeping his senses open.

As the pair arrived, they spotted the daiyoukai resting. They approached slowly, bowing before the inu, showing their respect.

"Speak Miko, and quickly, this one has little time for delays." Sesshomaru spoke flatly. Only mildly curious as to why the Miko needed to see him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I ask for your assistance. My kit is coming to mature on the night of the new moon. I'm running out of time, I have no idea how to help my son. I'm asking for any information you can give me in my time of need." Kagome asked humbly, silently praying the lord would help her once again.

"That does not leave you much time Miko. Kit, how long did you wait to tell her?" Sesshomaru asked a shivering Shippou.

"The day before my 75th birthday, 2 weeks ago." He replied meekly, the lord scared him half to death.

"What have you been doing since then?" The lord asked, curious as to what ideas the Miko has come up with since then.

"We've gone from youkai village to youkai village, asking any who would hear for aide. No one had an answer for us." Kagome replied. Looking the lord in the eyes, trying to silently convey her plea. "I overheard people in this village speaking of the great western lord roaming close by."

"Hn"

"Please Lord Sesshomaru, I will do so in trade. I will practice my healing and take it farther than any other has, in order to come back and return to you that which was taken with my aide." Kagome was desperate. Her son was all she had.

 _ **Do not let this pass by us. She will make us whole again, we can sense the untapped power she has. She speaks true. She will give us our arm back.**_ Sesshomaru's beast spoke.

 _I agree. She could be valuable in more ways than one. The half breed becomes my concern, they did not part well._

 _ **We shall help her here then. We are the most powerful lord there is. The others can wait a day.**_

 __"This one will help you Miko, for the price you stated. Know should you fail, you will owe me much more." Sesshomaru stated coldly. Not caring that he had scared the young one. What he did care about was the smell of amusement coming off the small woman in front of him.

"Is there something amusing about what this one has said Miko?" He asked sharply, pinning his hard gaze on the small female.

Immediately she started laughing. She buried her face in her hands trying to compose herself. Knowing that she was messing this up dearly, but still couldn't help herself. After a deep breath in and holding it for a little bit, she was able to pull it together.

"My apologies my lord, it amuses me how somethings never change. You offer aide, then death. It is very you, and it is good to know that you remain the same great lord that I know." She said with a smile.

"Hn" he replied.

 _ **My lord? Great lord that she knows?**_

 __ _I'm curious as well. I will not deny the great lord. She is right there._

 _ **We must watch this Miko.**_

 __ _I agree._

 _"_ Seeing that it is late, we will camp here for the night. On the morrow, we will go to a den of this one's, not too far away. From there we will wait. On the night of the new moon, we will be ready." Sesshomaru stated as he leaned back against the tree.

Once at the cave, the 3 fell into an easy routine, Sesshomaru, being the first up always, would hunt in the morning. Bringing back a cleaned killed ready to go on the fire. Kagome would slice it, leaving raw chunks for the inu, while putting the rest on the fire. Kagome would save some meat for lunch. Then she would hunt at night, while the meat was cooking she would go get her and Shippou a bath.

Kagome and Sesshomaru would go over the plan every night, while he helped the Miko prep her powers for what was to come.

Finally, that night came. As the sun started to set they all went outside to sit and wait for the sun's rays to completely disappear.

It didn't take long for the transformation to start. Kagome grabbed Shippou hugging him tightly as he started to moan in pain. Kagome release her aura, soothing the you kit, trying to make his beast recognize her and to help ease the transition. As he started to contort, she laid him down. Stepping back and calling forth her own powers.

She created a powerful barrier around her son, making it grow with the kitsune. The power building up was intense for one so small. Sesshomaru warned her that he would be strong. Kagome watched on, spell bound, as her son transformed. Sporting 3 tails instead of his normal 1.

Seeing this, Sesshomaru acted fast, flashing behind the Miko and placing his hand over hers. "Your kit is stronger than I anticipated, this one will assist you in keeping the barrier intact." He stated calmly, while holding the Miko in place. Of course, she had jumped when his hand touched hers, she thought she was being attacked out of nowhere.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru, I owe you much." She replied, putting her eyes back on her son. As his beast was starting to come to its senses. Looking at the pair, the kitsune lunged, only to strike the barrier.

Immediately, Kagome started talking. "Shippou, I know you can hear me baby. I need you to calm down. You have to let both parts of your mind be open."

Sesshomaru started growling at the kit, demanding he submit to the female as his alpha. Shippou's growls rumbled as he growled that he would never submit to a human woman. Conveying this, Kagome shrunk the barrier a little bit. Letting a tiny bit of her reiki singe her son. Hating herself but knowing she wouldn't kill him, she once again did what was needed.

"Shippou, submit!" She yelled. Hearing him growl again she turned to the inu, watching as he shook his head. Again, she shrunk the barrier. This time letting her scent travel through the barrier.

"Shippou baby come on. You know who I am."

Kagome fought in this manner with his beast for well over half the night. In the end, they were successful. Shippou's beast finally coming to terms with a human alpha.

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sneeze. Looking over she saw Kimiko's nose twitching.

"What has hit your nose?" Kagome asked curious as to what caused such a reaction from the kitsune.

"Wolves" she replied getting up, "and they are getting closer."

"We are a few miles from their border. I'm not surprised they have come sniffing. I have a feeling one is already reporting back on who is heading towards their lands. We will have a visitor soon. Come, we won't make him have to come out his borders." Kagome said, standing.

"We will walk for today, after we meet up with the eastern lord, I will fly us the rest of the way to Jinenji." Kagome said while grabbing her bag.

"Jinenji?" Kimiko asked.

"A valuable hanyou friend of mine. He grows herbs of all kinds, I know he grows some roots I'm in dire need of. Seeing as I don't have the time right now to go hunting for them, this would be a faster alternative." Kagome replied with a smile.

Turning, Kagome watched as the first snout could be seen breaking through the tree line. 6 more followed behind the first, all of them tall and fierce looking. Smiling she leaned down and held out her hands. "Over grown pups, come here." She called. They raced forward, running to greet the loving Miko.

They bowled the small female down, licking, nipping, and yipping the whole time as they took turns giving affection to the now prone form on the ground. Giggling and scratching ears Kagome managed to push herself up.

Turning to the biggest of the group, she asked "Did you send one back to your master to tell him of my arrival on his lands?"

The big female barked and wagged her tail. Confirming what the Miko had asked.

"Good girl." She said while scratching and ear. Receiving a huge lick in return. "Will you be escorting us to the borders?" Again, she was given a bark and a tail wag. "Perfect, we are ready."

Turning to see the kitsune had already picked up their bags, they headed out. The pack of wolves decided to start playing, running and diving in between the group. None of the 3 could resist. Shippou and Kimiko growling playfully with the wolves, both diving to roll with a wolf of their own. Kagome leapt after the alpha female, jumping lightly on her back and ruffling the fur at her neck. The alpha female, not one to back down, rolled onto said Miko, effectively pinning the tiny female beneath her. The large wolf then proceed to wiggle causing Kagome to laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

The Right Choice

Disclaimer/AN: Still don't owe Inuyasha. Girl can wish though. So, I'm finding a grove, and a fast one. I will probably have this story finished way before I get it all published. Just in case that I'm wrong in that area. I'm going to be posting once a week. Please enjoy!

Chapter 5

While playing with the wolves, the trio was steadily coming up on the border. Kagome flared her senses, noticing that Kouga was on his way to greet her. From there she directed the pack to move faster so that they may rest within the boundaries of the east, while the lord was on his way to greet them. They picked up the pace at that moment. Determined to be at the border before the wild wolf lord arrived to wreak havoc.

He could smell her finally, that beautiful sent of strawberries and a spring breeze before a storm. He had missed that scent, always wanting to follow the wandering Miko, but always having to answer for his pack made that impossible. Kouga wondered why the little Miko was back in his part of the world. He decided to greet the pretty girl before she had to come all the way to him.

"My woman, how glad I am to see you!" Exclaimed the happy wolf, ever strutting as if it would help his cause.

"You better not let your mate hear that, she will skin you." Kagome replied, sarcastically.

"She is my political mate, you are the mate of my heart Kagome. Let me take you back to my home and show you the pleasures in life that I can provide." Kouga tried to persuade. Before he knew what happened, he was flat on his back.

"You should learn when it is proper to joke mate, lest you find yourself without what you treasure most." Said a very angry Ayame, standing over the fallen wolf lord.

At this Kagome, Shippou, and Kimiko started laughing, hard. Tears were rolling down their faces as Kouga sputtered to answer his mate.

"I'm sorry mate, I won't jest like that anymore." Said a very uncomfortable Kouga, why did she have to pull that shit in front of people. He was ok with her going on alpha female with the pack and in the bedroom, but this was a little bit of a low blow in his eyes.

Standing, the couple turned and faced the visitors. "To what do we owe the honor Miko?" Smiled Ayame. Once upon a time, she would be worried about the female's presence, but that came to pass when the Miko came to visit one time. Specifically, to see her, she was astounded at first. Then after their talk she was more at ease with Kagome being around. Kagome had told her that from the very beginning she had always turned Kouga down. Though he may be beautiful, he wasn't her type at all, the only thing she felt for him was a sense of kinship, like Kouga was a disturbed brother to her. That made Ayame laugh and ever since then the 2 had started a friendship of their own.

"I'm passing through to see a friend of mine. He happens to live just a little south of here, so I figured I swing up closer to you, and inform as to why I was traveling across your lands. I hope you do not mind but there is trouble across the lands. I head to my friend to retrieve roots before I head to the western Shiro. I have a feeling what plagues the lands now is going to take all of us to bring it down. I will be asking the lord there to summon the other lords so that I may gather information faster from greater distances." Kagome replied.

"Why not hold it here, since you are already close to our Shiro?" Ayame asked.

"There is a reason I am traveling, I'm trying to see what I can piece together on my own before I ask for assistance, to gather more information than what you have, you have to have some information to bargain with." Kagome replied, looking to the south. A frown crossing her face.

" _Kit move quickly, trouble approaches."_ Daichi whispered across Shippou's mind.

"Momma, we have trouble coming to us. We must prepare." Shippou stated tensely.

"I feel it. My lords I will have to ask you to either leave or stay in a barrier. I cannot have the eastern lord and his mate harmed under my watch." Kagome stated tensely. Watching the tree line to the south.

" _You all must flee child, we are not ready to face such a force yet!"_ Katsumi yelled across Kimiko's mind.

"We must flee as well, Katsumi says that we are not ready to face such a force." Kimiko announced, hoping that her mate's mother would listen.

"Then we leave, now and quickly. Everyone on my disk. I will take us to the eastern Shiro." Kagome said, knowing that the spirits where children of the gods. If they said go, then Kagome knew better than to disobey.

Kagome was thankful the new Shiro wasn't too far from where they were. She could keep 3 people going for a good distance, as she had trained for. 5 was testing the limits of her control with her new power. The moment they landed, Kagome took a knee, needing to catch her breath.

"Lord Kouga, I would be most appreciative of a bath and food for me and my pack." Kagome asked formally, as members of Kouga's pack had started to roll out the front door.

"Miyo, set up 2 rooms for the Miko and her kits, set them near us and our pups please." Kouga said, turning to a young female pup.

"Yes, Lord Kouga." She said while bowing, turning away she grabbed 2 other female pups and led the way for the small pack.

After Kagome had gotten her bath and joined the pack for food, she returned to her room, knowing she still had much to do before she could give in to the demands for sleep. Turning to the balcony, she stepped out, pulling out a thread of hair as she went. Calling the winds, she let the hair go, knowing that it would find the person she was wanting to warn that she was on her way. Reaching out to the nearest tree, she asked the forest to tell her of what walked the lands. Sadly, they knew nothing more than she did, just that whatever it was, traveled with the fog. Unseen and unheard, poisoning any that got to close.

She turned back to the room, she was more concerned now than when she had started this adventure. She grabbed her bag, opening it up while she set it on the bed. She had been waiting for the time when peace would end, and something else evil walked the lands. She set the items she needed on her bed. First thing she needed to do was make sure that Sesshomaru knew that she was coming, so she picked up her glass ball, a gift from the forgotten fortress.

"Show me the western lord." She said to the orb. Instantly the ball started to swirl and pull forth the image of the great inu.

He was standing on his balcony, staring at the moon. _He is always so beautiful standing in the light of his house. No one else could ever rock the moon glow like that male._ She thought to herself. She watched as the winds changed, knowing that her message would be received shortly. Without much delay, she watched as the great lord's nose twitched, and with lightning speed, reached out and plucked her hair off the winds. Pulling forth the sound, Kagome listened to his response, both knowing that she could hear him.

"Miko, you come at the most needed of times. This one shall send Inuyasha off so that we may meet." Stated the great lord, looking back from whence the winds came. The winds shifted again, pushing down on the tall inu.

"This one is surprised. As you wish Miko, this one will keep the half breed here." With that, he turned into his room, calling a servant. With that Kagome let the image fall as her mind started to wander.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

After cutting Kikiyo down, Sesshomaru turned to Naraku, a smirk playing across his lips at the sight of the hanyou being frightened. Flashing to stand near the Miko and his half-brother, the great inu looked to the hanyou with red seeping into his eyes.

Naraku went to flee but the trio gave chase. Not letting the sneaky bastard get away.

"I have an idea!" Kagome yelled from Inuyasha's back.

Sesshomaru flashed over to run with the pair.

"Inuyasha will throw a wind scar, I will back it with my arrow. As soon as the shot is fired, I'm going to jump to Sesshomaru's back so that we can use his speed to get to where Naraku lands. I will back Sesshomaru's attack with another one of my arrows." She conveyed quickly.

"You will not touch this one Miko." Sesshomaru bit out, not liking the idea of the Miko touching him.

"Does it count if you get to throw me in the air so that I don't burn you with the force I am going to have to use?" Kagome asked chuckling.

"What the fuck wench?! He aint throwing you in the air!" Inuyasha bellowed.

"This one finds it acceptable, pray your plan works Miko." The lord said, taking the lead.

"I won't let it fail, this ends here." Kagome bit out coldly, no one had ever such venom come from her voice.

Sesshomaru let a smirk form across his lips, smelling that the Miko meant what she said.

"Lord Sesshomaru, please do us the honor of speeding up to that foul creature and getting him to put the brakes on. We have a mongrel to wipe off these lands." Kagome said menacingly, she wanted revenge for all of those lost because of the foul being.

Surprising everyone with his response, "With pleasure Miko," and with that he was gone.

Inuyasha picked up his pace to catch up as fast as possible, working himself harder than he had in while. He sensed when Sesshomaru had Naraku stopped, he rushed forward refusing to not be part of the fight. Seeing the pair facing off, Inuyasha jumped high into the air.

"WIND SCAR!" He bellowed, not realizing his charge had jumped from his back, firing her arrow in time with his attack.

The attacks mixed and swirled, aimed straight for the pair. Sesshomaru flashed out of the way, just in time to catch the Miko, put her on his back, and started running, watching the vile hanyou, looking for the right moment to hit.

As the attack hit the vile spider demon, Naraku leapt, trying to avoid getting any more damage done to him. That's when the unlikely pair struck. Landing and drawing Tensigua, Sesshomaru let loose a powerful attack that barreled onwards. Naraku didn't see Sesshomaru throw the tiny Miko in the air. At the standstill moment in the air, Kagome let an arrow loose, the strongest and brightest she had ever produce. The attacks combined, becoming a force like no one had seen before. As she started to fall to the ground, she thought it was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. Sesshomaru's powers and hers, mixed better and became more brilliant, than with her and Inuyasha.

 _So pretty…_ was the last thought she had before she lost consciousness. She had used to much of her powers, her body not able to take the strain anymore, gave out midair.

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

Kagome snapped herself out her musings. She did not want to think about what came next. That hurt too much and she had too much to do as it was. She reached over and grab one of the necklaces that she had pulled out of the bag. Smiling, she stood, turning to grab 3 more necklaces, she went to the desk. She had prepped the stones she would need, before taking her bath.

Arranging the stones and lighting the candles she held the 4 necklaces, starting her incantation. As she started her chant, the stones, the necklaces, and herself started to glow. The power already held in all of them started to mix and combine. Using the necklaces, she added a protection from the lands and a blessing. She added small piece of her healing reiki to each one. It would due, to save the wearers from certain death at least once before she would have to add more.

It took some time to complete each necklace, working into the night. She was almost done. She had one more thing to do then she could be done for the night. Turning back, she grabbed a book. Another new trick she learned. Going back to the desk, she plucked another strand of her hair out. Saying a small incantation, she watched burn in the fire of a lit candle. Taking the ash and wax from said candle, she smeared the concoction onto a small chunk of her hair. The wax and ash disappeared into her hair, the spell successful and taking hold.

Smiling at her craftiness, she went back to sit on the bed. Dropping 2 of the necklaces back in the bag, she kept the other 2 out. Both had silver chains, with leather threaded through the links. The pendants looked like sparkling kitsune eyes, bright green and full of life. Both necklaces were found in Inari's shrine room.

Kagome had asked the apparitions a lot of questions over the years. Sometimes she thought up something completely crazy, or so she thought. Most of the time, when she did this, the apparitions had a book with some sort of answer. Seriously. So when she started to get creative about how to use her powers, the apparitions had no problem showing her to reference books, while also throwing a blank one at her too.

Kagome was brought out her thoughts by, nothing, actually. That was problem, gone were the sounds of frogs from the pond not far away. The crickets ceased their song. The owl that she had heard in the nearby forest had stopped its calls. Quickly making her way to the balcony, she watched with dread as the fog started to roll out the forest. Thinking fast, she sent tendrils of power out, to zap Shippou, Kimiko, Kouga, and Ayame. Hoping it was enough to jar them awake. Quickly she grabbed weapons and leapt from the balcony, making sure she was the first to greet the enemy.


	6. Chapter 6

The Right Choice

Disclaimer/AN: I do not own Inuyasha. Now that the bad news is over, here's for some good. I'm back with another chapter lol. I can honestly say that I'm kind of proud with how this going. I really didn't expect it to come out to be much. I thought at best it was going to be a one shot. Apparently, I was wrong. I merely let my fingers do the talking. Since this story has started they have taken a little bit of a mind of their own. So, I'm letting them do their thing and create a story that I myself am wrapped up in. lol

Please enjoy

Chapter 6

Once she landed she took hold of her hair, concentrating on her wayward strand, she sent out her warning.

"Sesshomaru, if you can hear me, check if there is any fog around the Shiro. If there is get everyone out and run. I do not know if your powers can combat the fog. It is here now, so I'm trying to find out if the enemy can control more than one at once. I will look in on you after I finish here to find out what is happening. I will send another message when I have news." With that she broke the contact. She had bigger problems to worry about.

Thinking fast, Kagome smirked as she gathered her powers. Spreading her arms, she sent her powers out, seeking and surrounding the edges of the fog as fast as possible. Using her powers and the winds, she got around the fog and encased it all in a barrier. Once again, putting a barrier around her mouth and nose, Kagome rushed through the barrier. Once inside, she stopped and focused. Sending small tendrils of her power out, trying to find a trace of what was in the fog and who had created it.

"You'd do well to mind your own child. You dapple in things far outside what you should." A female voice spoke from all around.

"You should run before we decide to not let you go." A male voice spoke.

"You should learn when to not push those you know nothing about. Show yourselves. Do not hide behind a fog. Are you so cowardly that you cannot show your face?" Kagome asked snidely, knowing that demons had a penchant for having egos.

Laughing, the voices responded, "We do not answer to the likes of you Miko, you will die here and now so you don't interfere any farther."

"I have a feeling you may have bit off more than you can chew oh cowardly ones." Kagome laughed back. Taking that moment to but a barrier close around her person so you could not see it.

"You are a petty Miko, trying to bait us with words. We are old child. You do not have the required skills for us to even look at you. Let alone kill you." The female spoke.

"Fair enough, so then how about it nameless ones? Are you going to grace me with your presence, or are you going to stay shrouded in a fog that I won't let move any closer to the Shiro?" Kagome said, running out of patience with these 2. She was already drained and tired. To keep going was costing more than what Kagome had left. Pulling from the lands, she tried to regain some of what she had lost. The great mother felt this, deciding to shove more to her than what she had asked. With her second wind firmly in place, she started a spell, to reveal that which was hidden within the fog.

"Just what do you think you are doing Miko?" the male voice asked.

Kagome, staying true, finished her spell. Light flashed from her hands, revealing a glowing ball floating through the fog. Knowing exactly what it was, Kagome reached out with her powers and grabbed the ball. Forcing her will over it, she shoved her powers into it. Trying to reach the controllers on the other side. She knew she had failed when all she heard was fading laughter.

"KAGOME!" Shouted a very worried Ayame. Kagome had been in there for too long. She worried that the Miko maybe in trouble but no one could reach her through her barrier.

The four of them had be circling the barrier, trying to discover anything about what was going on. Shippou and Kimiko were beyond worried. The poor kitsune were frantic and desperately trying to break through the barrier.

They watched as the fog suddenly started to disappear. Not knowing what this could possibly be they readied themselves for battle. As the last of the fog disappeared, the barrier came down. They rushed forward only to stop, seeing the little Miko coming out of the foliage.

"Momma what happened?" Shippou asked, running over to make sure she was ok.

"Well pretty much, I taunted, they didn't fall for it. I tried to pull a fast one, they didn't fall for that either. Never got a name, or a purpose, or even a glimpse of what they look like. All I know so far is it is a male and a female. They control the fog through an orb. Which would be why the trees cannot tell me what travels within the fog." Kagome said tiredly.

"Search the area please Kouga, I want to see what the fog affects. Whether it be plant or animal please bring it to me. I want to examine everything and see what I can get from it." Kagome asked Kouga, sitting down. She had spent too much tonight.

"Sure, thing woman, you alright?" Kouga asked concerned.

"I will be once I get some more food and sleep. Just spent a little too much this time go around." She said, lying back in the grass to stare up at the sky.

"Momma, let me get you back to your room, please. You shouldn't be out in the open like this when you are this drained." A worried Shippou spoke up.

"That sounds like a great idea. I have gifts for you and Kimiko anyways." Kagome replied tiredly. She attempted to sit up, but found her body not liking her very much at the moment, for it refused to cooperate.

"Gifts?" Kimiko asked, curiosity an ever-present trait.

"Yes Kimiko, a gift for the both of you. You shall see when we get to my room. The faster we get there the better actually. I need to check in on the western Shiro." Kagome replied. Once in Shippou's arms, the 3 took off. Within minutes they were at the Shiro, jumping onto the balcony that led to the Miko's rooms.

Setting Kagome down on the bed, Shippou and Kimiko took possession of the mats by the desk. Smiling, Kagome reached by her bag. Revealing the necklaces that she had worked so hard on. Both kitsune's eyes lit up, their sparkle matching that within the jewels.

" _Your mother holds great power kit. Hold her close and protect her. Those are the fabled eyes of Inari. The wearers are granted protection, from the lands itself. To have those means the battle will be great. We will train hard young one, we will be a fierce opponent."_ Daichi whispered across Shippou's mind.

Bowing deeply, Shippou offered his deepest thanks, Kimiko following his lead.

" _She bestows a great blessing child. Be humble, for the gods to allow such a thing means your feat will be great. Fear not child, I will be with you. We will grow strong together. Trust the Miko and protect her. She is the herald of a new age."_ Katsumi advised.

Kagome stood, while walking forward, "We have a great battle coming, I will need you 2 by my side. Take these, and with them, help me defeat the evil that now threatens the lands."

Bowing their heads, they accepted the necklaces, both promising to protect the lands and all who live within them.

"Now we must look on the west. I sent a message to Sesshomaru, hopefully he still had my hair and heard it." Kagome said, turning back to the bed and grabbing her orb. Sitting she called forth the image she desired.

Fortunately, the great inu had heard her warning, and was currently standing on his balcony surveying the land. Grabbing her hair, she attempted to reach him, while pulling up the sound for her orb.

"Great lord can you hear me?" Kagome asked.

"Yes Miko, this one can hear just fine. Explain how you have accomplished this?" Curiosity present in his voice.

"My hair. It's a long story. Not important right this moment." Kagome replied giggling.

"Hn."

"What news do you have Lord Sesshomaru? Have you seen the mist near your home?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"No Miko, not as of yet. Are there any signs to say whether it is close or not?"

"Yes, the forest goes silent. Not even crickets give out a warning. The fog is poison. If you breathe it in, it will set your body aflame from the inside out."

"When will you arrive Miko?"

"3 days' time, unless there becomes a need for me to be there sooner."

"Where are you currently?"

"The eastern Shiro."

This surprised the lord. "Why?" He asked, for some reason he felt and heard the jealous tone.

"I needed to pass through his lands to see a friend for herbs. We got a warning of the mist heading to us, so we fled here for the time being. Apparently, the mist wasn't having that and it followed us here."

Bristling, the lords voice turned cold, "Tell this one what happened."

As Kagome told him all she knew, she heard the distinct rumble of a growl. Knowing the lord was displeased, she inquired as to what had his anger flaring.

"This one will meet you on your way to your friend. You have a penchant for being a magnet when trouble plagues the lands. This one will join you in order to gain more knowledge about our still unknown enemy."

"That is acceptable Lord Sesshomaru, when should we be expecting to see you?"

"On the morrow, midday." He said coldly, turning back into the room, he grabbed the hair and went out the room. He had much to do before he left. He had to do it quickly in order to catch up with the Miko.

"Asami, wake Inuyasha, send him to this one's study at once. Ready a room for the Miko. Make preparations for this one to leave immediately." Sesshomaru said, thinking 3 steps ahead of where he currently was. Of course, the Miko and her adventure would cause an immediate headache the moment he joined in. Aggravating human.

"A pair of mated kitsunes as well please, Shippou and his mate Kimiko will be with me." Kagome added in.

"As the Miko says." Sesshomaru stated and the servant left to do his bidding.

Once he was in his study, he sat at his desk, writing a note for his scribe. Making sure that a missive was sent to the surrounding lords, requesting a meeting in the west.

Shortly after, Inuyasha entered, still half asleep.

"You are to run things while this one is gone. Missives will be sent to surrounding lords requesting a meeting. You are to make sure they have proper lodgings and to keep the peace till this one returns. This one should only remain gone about a week. This one will be returning with the Miko, who has already had contact with the enemy." Sesshomaru stated. When he was done, he looked down, continuing his paperwork.

"May I leave when you arrive back with the wench?" Inuyasha asked, distress evident in his voice.

"You may not, you will be needed."

"keh" Inuyasha spat, turning to leave.

"I do not like it any more than you Inuyasha, but we must be a team to defeat what is plaguing these lands. I don't have time for your ego. Now with that being said please excuse the lord and I. We have much to discuss." Kagome snapped, already fed up with half-breed.

"what the hell wench! Where are you?" Inuyasha yelled, looking around frantically.

"You're a fighter, not a thinker and I do not have time to explain things to you." Kagome said coldly.

"whatever," and with that he stormed from the study. Angry beyond belief that she had the audacity to speak to him like that.

"Jinenji was on my list of stops, will you send a messenger to him, I required bupleurum roots. I feel I don't not have the time to stop. Also, I cannot not hold this much longer. My encounters of late have drained me beyond my means. I must have energy to eat yet. I apologize but I must be quick. Thank you for calling a meeting of the lords. That will make getting word and information a faster process. You must warn the people of the lands not to trust the fog. Please get word out quickly. I have a feeling the fog does more than just poison you, but that is just a possibility, one that I hope I can prove wrong. Keep the strand of my hair close lord Sesshomaru, you can reach me through it if you become of need on your travels here. Last thing, I have a gift for you lord Sesshomaru, I know how much you detest surprises so here is my warning. To refuse, would dishonor your kami that guards your house." Kagome stated, exhaustion evident as she rapidly spilled what she had to say.

"Rest Miko, this one will see you on the morrow." The lord responded.

"Good night and safe travels my lord." With that Kagome set the orb down and broke contact.

Shippou had run out to get food for his mother, already knowing that she would require a large helping. Speeding thru the Shiro, he had made it just in time to hear the ending to his mother's conversation with the inu. Smiling to himself, he walked to Kagome and set the food before her. Of all the travel across the lands, holding favor and welcome in many Shiro's, that was the only lord she said my lord to. The one and only.

"You know, since you've matured, it's now me that wonders what I would do without you. Thank you for the food." Kagome said, bowing her head to the son she loved so much.

Blushing, Shippou looked at his boots, "You'd be just fine without me momma. You took care of a kitsune and made a beast submit as alpha to you. Just the same, you're welcome though." He replied quietly, humbled by what his mother had said.

Shaking her head, "The only thing that kept me going, and willing to live, was you baby. If it hadn't of been for you I would've let myself die after the jewel sealed me on this side of the well."

"Let's not go there, you both will get lost in memories and then I have to work twice as hard to keep the mood up." Kimiko piped up with. She knew where this could go, she wanted everyone to get some rest.

"I agree, you 2 can stay while I eat, but I can smell this. Its making my mouth water really bad." Kagome said, looking down at her plate of food like she was a rabid dog that had just caught a long-awaited lunch.

Both kitsune laughed, getting comfortable and knowing that as soon as the food was consumed, the Miko wouldn't even make it under the cover before she fell asleep. They had seen her push herself to these limits while training in the fortress. Every time, she would eat enough for 2 full grown men, smile, fall over and procced to snore, loudly.

Within in a few short minutes, the plate of mounded food was empty. Kagome looked at the 2 with an almost dazed smile, turning her head, she spied her pillows. Without further thought or words she fell. Aiming directly for the fluffy bundles. As she fell, the snores started, having fallen asleep while falling into the pillows.

At this point, both kitsune couldn't help the snickers that arose from them. Shaking their heads, they got up and tucked the tiny female in. Shippou grabbed the plate and tray, Kimiko started blowing out lanterns.

The pair returned to their room, 2 doors down from the Miko. Both knowing that sleep was not happening for them for a while longer.

"Does Katsumi get as demanding with you as Daichi does with me?" Shippou asked.

"Only when it's of dire importance, well at least as she says." Kimiko replied, giggling.

"Let's get this over with, momma will have much to do once Kouga starts bringing in things from the forest. I have a feeling she is going to need us." Shippou said, settling into a lotus position on the balcony.

"I agree, I'm already tired but I can feel that this is important to them." Kimiko said, settling next to him.

Slowly the pair drifted off into a meditation, the spirits took over, guiding them through stretching their shared powers.


End file.
